Shira Yuki no Uta
by Shido
Summary: AU fic. Just when Himeno's getting used to life again something comes up and throws a wrench into everything she knows. Chapter Two up.
1. Chapter One

Shira Yuki no Uta 

Disclaimer: Pretear does not belong to me, but the plot does.

Notes: This is my first Pretear fic, so I apologize if anyone really out of character. This is AU, very AU in fact. I've also noticed that most fics deal with the older knights and Himeno so this one is going to deal with the younger ones and how they get along with Himeno mostly. 

**************

_Dear diary._

_Sorry I haven't written in you for a while things have been pretty crazy with Otousan remarrying and all. Anyways I'm very happy for him, and Natsue seems to be a very nice woman and you can just feel their love for each other rolling off of them. They just got back from their honeymoon and it doesn't seem it really ended. I also have two step sisters, Mawata and Mayune; Mawata's shy and doesn't speak a lot, and Mayune's . . . She likes to pull pranks (Let's leave it at that). But I'm sure we'll all get along fine. (And hopefully Mayune will stop cutting the legs of my chair of so I can actually sit down without worrying about falling). Another thing you should know is that my stepmother is the one in charge of the Hojo Zaibatsu (Now the Awayuki), so our house is like a palace.  _

_That's all for now, Himeno. _

Himeno put down her pen and got up from the desk. Stretching she made her way to the balcony. She liked her room; the balcony looked over the garden. Leaning over the balcony railing she let out a content sigh. _Things are great now, _she thought, _It's spring break, I start high school when I go back._

"Hey be careful!" a voice came from the garden. Himeno bolted upright, _Could it robbers?_

She hurried back in her room, threw a sweat shirt of her nightwear of a tank top and shorts and ran to the garden.

"Come on out," Himeno whispered, "I know you're here."

Out of the shadows something jumped at her. With a smirk she back fisted it in the stomach. With a 'oof' it manage to flip itself over her arm and on its feet. Now in the semi-darkness Himeno could see that it was a young boy around twelve with spiky white hair wearing an orange t-shirt and shorts.

"You think you got me?" he asked, "Well it's going to more than a back fist to me down."

"That's good, 'cause I have more where that came from thief."

"I'm no thief, human I am a-." He was cut off by two more boys jumping out of the shadows. One looked to be ten with orange eartails, a bandana and aqua colored eyes, the other looked to be around eight year old blonde in overalls.

"Mannen-ni, are you all right?" asked the bandana boy.

The blonde made his way to Himeno and grabbed her hand, smiling up at her. "Hi!" he chirped at her.

"Hello," Himeno said, feeling herself melt at they boy's smile, "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Aw, Shin you got her out of battle mode, I was itching for a fight." Said the white haired boy.

Himeno turned back to him, "Come on," she said grabbing his wrist, "Let's go inside and call your parents."

"Hey let go!"

Himeno herded the three of them into the mansion, half dragging the white haired boy, still holding the blonde's hand, who seemed perfectly happy, and the bandana boy followed quietly. Once in the kitchen Himeno placed the blonde on the counter and pulled the phone to her, "Alright what are your parents' name and phone numbers?"

The older two looked at each other, "What's a phone number?" the white haired boy asked. 

Himeno stared at him. "What the hell?" she whispered.

"We, ah, aren't from this world. I'm Mannen by the way. This is Hajime, and the one eating all the cookies is Shin." 

Himeno turned to see Shin with a cookie hanging out of his mouth and several more in his hands. "How many have you had?" 

"Tew."

Himeno took all but one of the cookies in his hands gave four to the other two, kept one for herself and put the rest back on the pan, "We'll tell Mikage Mayune ate them."

She let put Shin on the floor and looked at the three of them, "We'll try this again, where do you live, and what are your phone numbers."  
  


Mannen gave a 'we've been through this' look,  "I told you, we aren't from this world. We don't know what a phone number is."

Himeno continued to stare at them, "Alright, so you're from another dimension. What were doing in the garden?"

The three of them looked at each other, "We don't know," Mannen admitted after a minuet. The other two nodded in agreement. 

"Ok." Himeno let out a yawn, "Well whatever, we can take care of it in the mourning." She started to shepherd them towards the stairs, "You can stay in my room 'til we figure out what to do with you."

***********

The next mourning Himeno made her way down stairs after promising the boys to bring them breakfast in a little bit.

"Good mourning," she said brightly to everyone inside the room as she opened the door.

"Good mourning Himeno," her father, Kaoru, greeted happily.

"Good mourning Himeno-san," Natsue said with a small smile.

Both Mawata and Mayune said nothing. Mayune looked at her out of the corner of her eye and Mawata ignored her.

"Breakfast looks good" she said testing the chair by leaning on it. It broke faster than she thought it would.

"Damn chairs!"

"You do seem to have bad luck with chairs Himeno," Kaoru said. 

************

In Himeno's room Mannen was going through drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Hajime asked.

"A weapon," he answered. "We can't use our powers yet and we don't know if they followed us here." He started to go through Himeno's underwear drawer, "Why do girls wear such frilly things?" 

"Ew," Hajime covered his eyes, "Stop looking through there."  
  


"What if she was a gun or something in here though?"  
  


"Do you know how to use one?"

"Of course, we've been in the human world a load of times Hajime, remember back in that one war, I think it was Italy vs. Russia  or something like it."

Hajime sighed, "I feel bad about lying to her last night."

"We had to; otherwise she wouldn't have trusted us." Mannen said pushing the drawer back in and moving to the closet, "She's a martial artist maybe she has a sword or something," he said to himself more than to Hajime. 

"Hey, Mannen did you see where Shin went off to?"

Mannen turned to see that Shin was no where in the room, "Ah shit."

*******

Himeno made her back up to her room she stopped in front of the room when she heard angry voices.

"Damn it where the hell did he go?" Mannen's voice sounded muffled, like he was in the closet or something.

"We'll he's not in the closet." Hajime answered  
  


"How do you know?"  Mannen shot back.

"Because you were in front of it the entire time."

"Ok, let's calm down. When did we last see him?"

There was a pause, then Hajime answered, "When Himeno went to breakfast."

"Shit. The little burger could be anywhere by now."

Himeno opened the door and saw that her room look liked a tornado went through it. "What's going on?"

"We can't find Shin," Mannen said, "Have you seen him?"

Himeno shook her head.

"We've got to find him. He doesn't know anything about this world and he might get into a lot of trouble!" 

"Alright," Himeno said calmly. "Let's split up." I'll go look outside, you two look inside the house and try not to get lost."

She walked briskly out of the room and out into the garden. "Shin-chan!" she called out, "Shin-chan are you playing hide and seek."

She turned around and saw a young man wearing outlandish clothing. "Who are you?"

End chapter one. 


	2. Chapter Two

Shira Yuki no Uta

Chapter Two

"Who are you?' Himeno asked again.

The man ignored the question, "Where is Shin?"

Himeno felt herself unconsciously go into a defensive position. "I don't know. No tell me who you are before I force you to get off of my property."

The man smirked, "Do you think the laws of this world apply to me?"

Himeno glared, "Do you think I care if you're from another world? You're still on my property."

The man raised his hand and a gust of wind blasted at Himeno knocking her back a couple meters. "Idiot, I am Hayate, I am an officer from the Otherworld, in charge of bring back Shin-"

"You won't get him!"

Hayate turned to see Mannen holding a shot gun. "You fool," he said and took a step towards him.

"Get any closer and I'll shoot!" Mannen said as he cocked the gun.

"Do you really think that Earth weapon will hurt me?" Hayate asked now walking towards the boy at a brisk pace. "Now tell me where Shin is and you won't get hurt."

"In your dreams asshole!" Mannen shouted and pulled the trigger, sending an icy blast out of the tip of the gun.

Hayate's eyes widened and he created a shield of wind. The ice bullet shattered upon contact with the shield sending shards flying everywhere. A jet of water also joined in and struck where the bullet did causing barrier to break. The jet then hit Hayate full on and sent him sprawling into the air. He regained his balance soon though and flipped in the air, using the tips of his fingers to send blade like gales at Mannen. Hajime sent several water balls into the air to stop the blades.

Himeno stared at the battle before her. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud. She felt a hand grab hers and looked down to see Shin smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Hayate couldn't take Mannen by himself, much less both him and Hajime. Not in he's state anyways."

Himeno turned back to the battle and was surprised to see that Shin was right. Hajime and Mannen had hardly broken a sweat, Hayate, looking beyond pissed, looked fine, but something told her that he was slowly losing strength. But why . . .?

"It's because he's not used to Earth," Shin answered her unasked question, "But if were back in Otherworld this battle would be much longer and even. Hayate is ancient and strong."

Several balls of fire started to shower down from the sky, Hajime and Mannen put up elemental shields as another young man flouted down from the sky.

"Go!" Mannen shouted angrily, "What are you doing?"

Go didn't say anything. He walked over to Hayate and hit him on the neck, "Just collecting something." Hayate fell limp into Go's waiting arms. "If I were you I would lay low. Things are really messed up right now so don't go around making things even worse."

Mannen scowled, "What do take us for idiots?"

"Just don't get carried away." And he disappeared.

It took a little while for Himeno to bring herself out of her shock. When she did she rounded on the boys and glared, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Himeno was now glaring at the three boys. They were in the kitchen sitting at the table Himeno on one side the boys on the other. "Now tell me what the hell that was."

"Well," Mannen began, "It's complicated."

Shin sighed and popped another piece of candy in his mouth.

"What he means is," Hajime said before Himeno exploded, "Is that we don't know what's going on either."

Himeno slumped back into the wooded chair. "Well can you tell me what's going on?"

"Well, in the Otherworld there's been a," Mannen paused, "not a war, but something similar, a small rebellion and we left before things got things got ugly."

"If it was small than why would things have gotten ugly?"

"Shin had a vision, he's a precog. Anyways he saw this rebellion opening up a lot old wounds and bringing forth a lot of problems that the royal family has ignored for the last . . . forever."

"And who was that Hayate guy, why was he after Shin-chan? And Go who was he?"

"Good question." They turned to Shin who was gazing off lazily as he popped another candy in his mouth. "He's a wood elemental, can control plants and the such, but over than that . . . Well he's the last wood elemental, maybe they don't want him out of the Otherworld." Mannen shrugged.

"Go's a friend of ours," Hajime answered, "He's also a member of the Royal Knights, along with Hayate, but he's sympathetic to the rebellion."

"So what's your stand on the whole thing?"

"We don't have one."

"One more question," Himeno glared at Mannen, "Where did you get the gun?"

"Oh that?" Mannen looked sheepish, "Under your father's bed."

"Himeno?"

The four of them turned to see Himeno's father walk in the kitchen, "Ah there you are I haven't seen since breakfast." He stopped and looked at the boys, "Where'd the kids come from?"

"Oh, they're just some friends I made while you were on you honeymoon," Himeno lied, "I meet them and their brother Go at the park and we just hit it off."

"Ah that's nice. Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out for a bit and if you need me to call me on my cell phone."

"Ok," Himeno smiled. Her dad left, happily saying something or other about his daughter getting a boyfriend, which caused Himeno to go red.

"I hope you aren't hoping he'll go out with you," Mannen smiled, "I don't think you're Go's type."

"Shut up."

* * *

Ok I feel really bad about not updating this since March. I'm kinda at a writer's block with a lot of my fics. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one as I brainstorm ideas, suggestions would welcome on whether or not to make this fic dark or not, or whether to include yaoi, I'm kinda found of Kei/Go at the moment I also have some other couples in mind but won't say because even if I don't have them it would still give away plot.


End file.
